


One More Night

by FrozenMemories



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Episode: s03e14 Father + Bride + Betrayal, Fluff, M/M, Smut, fix-it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21885040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenMemories/pseuds/FrozenMemories
Summary: The night before Jack leaves.
Relationships: Jack Dalton/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 55





	One More Night

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen season three yet but I had the urge to write this anyway

Jack’s leaving. The inevitable truth looming over their heads gives their last night together a bittersweet aftertaste. He’ll be back, he promised, as soon as he can, but Mac’s heart is aching at the possibility that he may not. There is always that chance. Kovacs is a dangerous mark; this mission has potential to go all kinds of wrong. 

He swallows against the tightness in his throat, tears threatening to choke him and Jack looks at him in concern when he notices.

He’s kissing Mac’s throat, a lot softer than he usually does. “I’ll miss you,” he whispers into the goose bumps on Mac’s neck. 

They’ve had this conversation before. Discussed the reasons for Jack needing to do it by himself and not having the luxury to afford worrying about Mac. Mac had argued and protested fiercely but ultimately he understood. 

“If you don’t make it back in one piece I’ll be personally holding you accountable,” Mac jokes weakly, trying to distract himself from spilling tears. “You’ll be sorry for every ass kicking move you ever taught me,” he threatens and Jack chuckles fondly into his skin, drawing him further into his embrace. Mac’s close to suffocation but somehow he needs Jack to hold him tighter still. 

Jack starts kissing a trail down his chest, down his abs, down his thighs, making Mac twitch with the desperate need to feel him once again, despite having just spilled all their feelings both verbally and physically all over each other. 

He’s young enough to recover a lot quicker than Jack does. Something Jack likes to tease him for but not so secretly enjoys, as well. 

Jack doesn’t tease him now. His hands are splayed across Mac’s thighs and his tongue licks wet hot lines across Mac’s steadily growing erection. 

All it takes is a moan and a slight upward twitch of his hips and Jack gives in, opens his mouth to give Mac exactly what he needs. Mac savors every second while he tries to make his brain shut up, stop reminding him that he won’t have this for possibly a very long time to come.

Jack’s hands steady him as he starts jerking a little, forcing himself to focus solely on the physical sensations in hope of drowning out his train of thought. 

“Jack,” his voice cracks as he lets out a shuddering moan. Jack’s lips are tight around his base as he sucks the release from his body and Mac goes limp after a few more twitches and a shiver from head to toe.

“You were saying?” Jack asks smugly, once he’s crawled back up to his side.

Mac takes a few shallow breaths to find his voice. “I was saying I’ll never forgive you if you don’t make it back,” he chokes out and instead of shutting him up with a kiss or a sassy retort Jack’s eyes well up with wetness and he wordlessly presses his lips against a sweaty strand of hair that is stuck to Mac’s forehead. 

Mac glances at the alarm next to the bed. They have another two hours before it’s going to go off. Exhausted as he feels, he doubts they’re going to get any sleep.

“Hey, gimme your phone,” Jack mutters into his hair, braking their ponderous silence and Mac quirks a brow in confusion but reaches for the bedside table.

“Isn’t that my line?” he asks as Jack takes it from him and starts tapping in his unlock code with a lazy grin on his face. Mac smiles.

Scooting closer Jack holds an arm out and kisses Mac’s cheek and before his mind can catch up he’s blinded by a flash. 

Chuckling to himself he shakes his head and rolls his eyes at Jack. “What was that for? I’m all sweaty and my hair’s a mess.”

Jack kisses his lips and another flash goes off.

“You’re gorgeous, babe,” he tells him sincerely, “And these are a reminder that I’ll do anything to make sure I’ll be back.”


End file.
